Time's Orphan (episode)
An accident sends Molly O'Brien through a time portal three hundred years into the past, and she is retrieved ten years older as an eighteen-year-old. Summary For the first time since the beginning of the Dominion War, the O'Brien family is reunited and they go on a picnic on Golana to enjoy their time together. There, Miles O'Brien is living a moment of true happiness and makes the promise that they will never be apart again. He will put in for a transfer should the war heat up again. Their picnic is cut short when they hear Molly screaming, not far away. When Miles arrives in the cavern she was playing in, it is only to find his daughter hanging from a cliff over a mysterious mist. He is not able to get her up and the little girl falls into the phenomenon. It is discovered later that the phenomenon was caused by an old devices, thought to be a time portal. A science team from Deep Space Nine tries to figure the device out and even if the functionning is not clear, they are finally able to reopen it and beam Molly back, based on her DNA signature. To everyone's surprise, it is a 10 years older version of Molly that materializes in front of them. The eighteen years old girl is brought back to the station with her parents. Even if she is wary and totally unable to communicate at first, she eventually recognizes her parents and grows less suspicious. She however misses her "home" and Miles and Keiko decide to bring her into a holosuite to cheer her up. The idea prooves to be a good one but Molly refuses to come out after a while. When her "home" suddendly vanishes as the holoprogram ends, she falls back into the savage part of herself and makes quite a trouble in Quark's. Following the incident, the O'Briens decide that it is best for their daughter if they get her home. They take her back to Golana to send her back into the past through the portal with the intent of destroying the gate when she will be through. But, because of the erratic functionning of the gate, Molly is sent back in time around the same moment the young Molly was originately sent. The 18-years old Molly understand that the little girl is what the O'Briens were looking for and indicate her the way to the portal. As the little Molly crosses into the present, the older version of herself vanishes, having never existed. Memorable Quotes "By the way, what does... "gung-gung-gung" mean?" "Why do you ask?" "It was the strangest thing. When I was taking Yoshi home, he kept shaking his rattle and saying ''gung-gung-gung."'' "He did?" "He seemed to be getting a kick out of it. What does it mean?" "That is between Yoshi and me." :- Dax, Worf Background Information *The working title of this episode was Out of Time *The story for this episode was originally conceived for TNG. Many fans of DS9 felt that it should have been used for TNG instead, as it was not up to par with other DS9 episodes. Links and References Guest Stars * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * Michelle Krusiec as Adult Molly O'Brien * Leslie Hoffman as Bar Patron * Randy James as Security officer References bat'leth; Delvos Prime; Chester; Golana; Golana melon; hehh-duHpp; Kirayoshi O'Brien; Tarkalean Category:DS9 episodes de:Das Zeitportal (DS9) nl:Time's Orphan